supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubbly Washing Machine
Bubbly Washing Machine is a world in Super Monkey Ball 2's Story Mode. Succeeding the Boiling Pot and preceding the Clock Tower Factory, it is the seventh world in the game. Description The world takes place outside a Japanese-style bathhouse surrounded by a small garden. The bathhouse is primarily beige with orange and brown accents; a silhouette of AiAi's head is visible on one of the walls. The garden is walled and is split between a large grassy area and an area filled with grey pebbles. A small pond is located near the wall, as well as a clothesline and a small pavilion. Bamboo trees dot the garden. The stages are located over a giant washing machine, which is constantly vibrating and covered with soap bubbles. A faucet is present to the side. The dials on the machine are constantly spinning, and an agitator is visible inside. Theme Texture The world's surfaces are primarily a beige color, with a green color used as a complement. The textures appear to be woven into rows, dividing each square into three parts. The underside of the stages are brown, and they are made of smaller, irregularly-shaped pieces with varying textures. Goals have a glass piece that is tinted to resemble rice paper, and they are decorated with drawings of flowers. Story Mode As the player is getting closer to the end of the game, the levels in this world are fairly difficult. Stages *7-1 Spiral Bridge *7-2 Wavy Option *7-3 Obstacle *7-4 Domino *7-5 Sieve *7-6 Flock *7-7 Double Spiral *7-8 Hierarchy *7-9 8 Bracelets *7-10 Quick Turn Role in Story Dr. Bad-Boon, having grown exhausted and dirty after searching for a miniaturized MeeMee, has decided to head to a spa to take a bath and wash his clothes. AiAi and friends secretly follow him, hoping to catch him off guard. As Bad-Boon finishes bathing, AiAi has a plan - the four monkeys will wait inside his clothes for him. After the world is finished, they force Bad-Boon to change them into normal size by tickling him inside his clothes. He flees to his factory, with the monkeys in pursuit. Challenge Mode The Bubbly Washing Machine plays host to stages 21-29 of Super Monkey Ball 2's Expert difficulty. These stages are the first nine stages from its Story Mode roster; the tenth, Quick Turn, is located in Beginner Extra as the eighth stage. In Super Monkey Ball Deluxe, it hosts stages 31-35 of Beginner, 16-19 of Advanced, and 51-59 of Expert. Audio Below is the official soundtrack for this area. Trivia *Bubbly Washing Machine is one of only two worlds that hosts nine levels from its Story Mode counterpart. The other world is Under the Ocean, which hosts Advanced 11-19. *Bubbly Washing Machine is one of two worlds that is not used as a background in any Party Game. The other is Inside A Whale. *The Amusement Vision logo can be seen etched into the ground near the clothesline. *While the spa the Dr. Bad-Boon is using is implied to be the one visible in the background, he is not present in the background of either mode. Category:Worlds Category:Super Monkey Ball 2 Worlds Category:Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Worlds